1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector capable of reading image.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, “electric connector” here means the connection component or the accessory adapted in all electronic signal and power source. For example, the peripherals of a computer, such as mouse, display, keyboard, printer, etc. all need connectors to connect them to one another. Or, in a facility, there are connectors needed to connect the appliance signals among each modules, for example, IC socket, board edge connector, etc., all of which need connector as well. Therefore, in terms of electronic products, electric connector is one of the most important components.
Recently, technology has being developed continuously, so a lot of electric connectors of new generation have been manufactured, for example, USB, HDMI, Displayport, eSATA, SATA. In these electric connectors, some can simplify the multiple transmission cables and boost the transmission speed. For example, in the past, when intending to transmit sound and image, at least three transmission cables are needed, but now, only one HDMI then can achieve the transmission of sound and image. Or, the connectors constituted by multiple functions can be stacked up or connected together to form a kind of multi-ported connector, a single one of which can be plugged in by multiple transmission cables of a variety of functions. However, the aforementioned connectors are only adapted for simplifying the winding of multiple cables at outside of an electronic product and solving the problems of data transmission speed and adaptation of multiple transmission cables to be plugged in.
In addition, because of population and trend, some electric devices are additionally arranged cameras capable of reading image. However, there are few users, who really need the function of camera or can afford time to use it. It is unnecessary for a user to pay more in purchasing an electric device having an extra camera, which is not really wanted.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.